UA High vs Beacon Academy
by Versus22
Summary: Takes place in after volumes two of RWBY and takes place after season one of My hero academia.
1. prologue

Ruby Rose had been called up to Ozpin's office, but Ruby didn't why. She sat in the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Um did I do something bad?" Ruby said nervously.

He then responded with a little laugh and then said, "my girl you haven't done anything, I wanted to talk you something."

"What is it, o I know it's why there is no cookie right," Ruby said.

"It's not that, it's something bigger than that, it's about the Multiverse," he said.

"Multiverse what that?" she asked him noticing he was more serious.

"It's endless possibilities, there are worlds similar to our world and ones that the complete opposite, to put it in simple terms for you to understand," Ozpin said to her.

"Ok not to be rude but so why is this important." Ruby asked him

"Crocs have start to appear, things and people from other universes have started to come out of these cracks," he said.

"Why are you talking me is?" she asked him.

"I haven't just told you is I've told every leader is to get ready of a battle,"


	2. Chapter 1 first fight

Ruby walked into her room. Yang immediately asked her want did Ozpin want.

Ruby the replied with, "something." assume as she said that they all heard an explosion that came from the hallway outside of their room.

"What was that," Weiss said as the four of them, started to open the door, and walk into the hallway to see Katsuki.

"Who that, and why is he blowing up the walls of the school," Weiss whispered.

"I don't know but he's kinda cute," Yang whispered.

"O yes blowing up school wall is very attractive," Blake replied with.

"What the hell are you four looking at?" Katsuki said.

Blake replied with, "A guy blowing up school property."

"I think it was a rhetorical question Blake," Ruby said.

"Where's Deku!" He yelled at them.

"Who Deku?" Yang asked him.

"You're lying Blondie," he said as he run up to her and punched her. Yang was blast it across the hall by the explosion.

"So you want to fight," she said as she pulled out her scroll, and had her locker fly to her. She grab her weapons out and equipped them.

"What the…" Katsuki said but he got cut off, when Yang punched him through the floor and onto the floor below them. Yang jumped down to continue the fight.

"So we got similar quotes Blondie," he said as he got up from the crater he make when he hit the ground.

"Name Yang," Yang said with a smirk.

"Guess what I don't care Blondie," he said as he uppercutted her. She then when through the floor above them and through the roof.

He start to walk away from the fight. But then he hurt her crashing back down.

"NOW YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Yang screamed as she activated her semblance, and then ended the fight in one last punch. Punching him through the wall and into the courtyard knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 2 The Battle Continues

Katsuki woke up in team JNPR room. Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss were in the room. He immediately noticed he was tied up to a chair.

"He up," Weiss said.

"What the hell happened," Katsuki muttered.

"You got knocked out," Jaune said to him.

"By Blondie," Katsuki said clenching his fists.

"Her name is Yang, not Blondie," Ruby said.

"Whatever, what the hell kind of quote was that," he said.

"What's a quote?" Weiss asked him.

"Is that a joke, wait you're serious, how the hell have you not heard of quotes," he said to them.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked him.

"There superpowers, how not you guys know this everyone knows this crap," Katsuki said as he looked at Pyrrha and smirk.

"What are you so happy," Jaune said to him.

"You don't anything about my quote, I haven't been clenching my fists for no reason," he said as he causes an explosion. Causing everyone to get throwing into the wall. Also a crack had been open and Jaune fell into it.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed as she saw Jaune falling into the crack.

"Now I'm going to find out where the hell I am," Katsuki said walk out of the room.

Meanwhile Nora and Ren are looking around the rubble.

"So Ren where do you think that guy came from?" Nora asked as she put down a big boulder.

"I don't know but the sooner we find out the better," he said to her. But he suddenly noticed a girl and a boy in the distance. "Nora do you you see those two people walking towards us,"

"Nope," she said.

Them walk up to them. Ren and Nora look at each other worried.

"Um… we were wondering is you two could help us find our frieee… classmates," the girl asked them.

"Ok but what are your name?" Nora asked them.

"My name is Ochaco and this is Shoto," the girl said.

"Hi ok what does he or she look like," Nora said. Then Ochaco describes Katsuki.

"Um… that sounds like that guy Yang knocked out," Ren said not thinking how the two would react. Suddenly Shoto attacked Ren. "So you attacked him," Shoto said as Ren dodgers his attack.

"What Shoto what are you doing," Ochaco said. She then looked back to Nora summoning her weapon. Her Locker comes crashing down.

"Now this is for Ren," she said as she hits Ochaco throwing her through the holes left from the last battle. Nora walks up to her. But just then the explosion from Katsuki's escape earlier. Nora gets distracted by the explosion, at is moment Ochaco gets up and touches her and some of the rebel, making then float.

"What's going on," she said as she float up and then Ochaco drops her. She then screams as she gets buried under the rumble knocking her out. Is causes Ren to get distracted and get covered in ice.


	4. Chapter 3 Jaune's Misfo (06-17 14:26:39)

Jaune woke up in a classroom at UA high. He gets up and look around the empty classroom.

"HELLO!" he Yelled. Suddenly he heard the door slightly. He look at the door and put his hand on his sword, and slowly walked up to in. He grab the door and open it.

"Please don't kill me," Minoru shrieked. As he said that Jaune felt something wet slap his sword out of his hand.

"Get away from him," Tsuyu said to him.

"I wasn't going to hurt anyone," Jaune said.

"Then what's this," Minoru said as he picked up Jaune's sword. Jaune snatched it out of his hands. Minoru then didn't the only thing he could think of, which was throwing one of his balls a him. Hitting him directly in the chest.

"What is this," he said as he unshaved his sword and changes his sheave into his shield. Getting ready to fight. Minoru run up to him throwing his balls. Jaune responded with hitting him with his shield in the face knocking him out.

"You hurt my friend," Tsuyu said as she walked up to him. She then slap the sword out of his hand again, but this she catches it and jams it into the wall.

"I'm sorry," he said as he starts to walk backwards and turns around a corner. But he didn't know that there was a staircase there and falls down at knocking himself out.


	5. Chapter 5 Pyrrha's Wrath

Pyrrha had been following Katsuki since he blew up her team's room. Since she had been following him, she had just seen Ren and Nora get take a out by Shoto and Ochaco. She clenched her fists as she watched them leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pyrrha asked them, Ochaco stopped to see who ask that.

"Come on," Katsuki said. Then the crack closes separating Katsuki and Shoto from Ochaco.

"NO!" Ochaco screamed.

"Why did attack them?" Pyrrha asked her.

"It was a little misunderstanding," she said looking down at her feet. Pyrrha started to levitate the metal around her.

"STOP!" Ozpin shouted at them. Pyrrha immediately dropped them.

"Thank you," Ochaco said.

"Children we need to talk," Ozpin said to them.


	6. Chapter 6 Missing Cat

"Um… who are you?" Ochako asked Ozpin.

"Pyrrha stand down," Ozpin said to Pyrrha.

"But…" She said but quickly was interrupted.

"This is a simple misunderstanding," Ozpin replied with as helps Ochako.

"Thanks you again," she said.

"What's happening Ozpin," Pyrrha asked him.

"Something that happened a few years ago," he said. He then asked Ochako, "What is your cork?" Ochako told him her cork. Suddenly Ruby runs up to them.

"Ruby what is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I can't find Blake!" Ruby said.


	7. Chapter 7 Good night Blake

Blake wake up in a dark alleyway. "where am I?" She asked herself. She got up, and saw someone in front of her.

"Your clothes. Are you a hero?" Stain asked looking down at her.

"What? Who are you?" she asked him.

"I I'm the hero kill know as Stain" he yelled as he ran at her. Blake immediately made a shadow clone. She then jumped onto a nearby fire escape ladder.

"What the hell!" he said looking around for her. "Where did you go!" he then noticed he had cut her as she jumped up. He then lit it off. She then fall onto the ground breaking her leg.

"What… happened…" she mundord as she fell unconscious.


End file.
